PROJECT SUMMARY Motor Control is a fundamental discipline that studies processes by which humans and animals use their central nervous system (CNS) to execute motor behaviors. The Progress in Motor Control (PMC) Conference is one of the primary international forums for exchanging fundamental information between sub- disciplines in the field of movement studies. Now in its eleventh year (PMC XI), the conference is co-hosted by the International Society of Motor Control and The Miami Project to Cure Paralysis. This application seeks funding to support 10 pre- and postdoctoral travel grants to trainees and partial support for travel of 41 invited speakers. PMC XI will be held in Miami, Florida at the Marriott Biscayne Bay Hotel from July 20-22nd, 2017. The meeting begins with a satellite conference entitled, Spinal Cord Injury: From Mechanisms to Treatments, on July 19th, 2017 which will focus on spinal cord injury and repair. PMC XI will focus on integrating information from Anatomy, Physiology, and Computational Neuroscience into movement studies. Conference highlights include: a Satellite Track focus on spinal cord injury with a unique collection of state-of the-art sessions on repair and neuroprotection, strategies to augment spinal cord function, clinical consequences of spinal cord injury, supporting new investigators and views about spinal cord injury. The PMC XI Track focus on (a) The Neural Control of Voluntary Actions: from cortical to subcortical mechanisms involved in the planning, execution, and timing of movement in an intact and damage CNS (Day 1), (b) Theories of Motor Control: from computations applied to an injured system to movement disorders and adaptation after stroke and spinal cord injury (Day 2), and (c) Movement Perception and Performance: from motor learning to spinal motor neurons (Day 3). Several networking events will also be organized in order to maximize opportunities for students and young investigators to interact with established researchers and to involve minorities and women and individuals with disability in this event. The growing need for translational approaches that can benefit individuals with motor disorders highlight the relevance of this proposal.